Tears
by Wyvernwings
Summary: It was like any other mission. Evil Demon threatens world. But this demon was different. He was sly. He was a Cat demon. Hiei had gone into the room first... Now Hiei is dead and Kurama is a mess. One shot


((Ok here's a one shot I thought up when I was depressed.))

**Kurama**

He sat alone in his room. Tears poured down his face. 'It couldn't be... It just couldn't... This would never happen to them... never. It never happened before, why now why him?'

"Kurama are you ok?" Botan... it must have been her. Who else would ask such a stupid question. He looked up to see her blue hair let down around her face in mourning. Normally he would have composed an answer fitting with sarcasms at the idiocy of the question but he had lost his cool when his friend died.

_"__**Do I look ok?**__"_ He asked harshly tears flowing freely from his eyes bangs and hair in a mess framing his face in agony.

**Botan**

She had never seen him this upset. It had been a 3 days since Hiei died and Kurama still hadn't stopped crying. The only reason he was still alive and well was that she had forcing feeding him soup and water. They had been friends for a long time, she and Kurama. But Kurama had been friends with Hiei longer.

She had cried with him the first day but after that she had choked back the tears and moved on.

It was a shame Koenma couldn't just revive him like he had done so many times to Yusuke. Firstly it was harder with demons, secondly he had no body to revive too.

She thought back to how it happened.

_It was like any other mission. Evil Demon threatens world. But this demon was different. He was sly. He was a Cat demon. Hiei had gone into the room first..._

"Botan," She snapped out of it. "I-I'm sorry I snapped at you." He said slowly. His long already messy hair was an absolute rat's nest. His green eyes red from tears, his clothes filthy. He was a mess.

"It's ok! It was a stupid question." She said cheery as always, she had to try, if she didn't they would all be a mess. He just glowered at her cheeriness.

_Kurama had entered just after him determined but calm._

"He was my best friend." Kurama said after a pause he whipped a stand of filthy hair off his grubby face. "My only friend for so long."

_The Cat demon sat calmly his back turned toward them._

"I can't think of how life will be without him."

_'So you have defeated my minions. I am impressed. But there lives were unimportant.'_

"It'll be hard." she said

_'Hand over the devise.' Yusuke commanded with an air of arrogance._

"We'll all have to adjust though."

_'Fine. Catch.'_

"I don't think I can go on."

_Hiei snatched it out of the air._

"At least- I can't stay on the team. To many memories."

_A look of complete and utter surprise passed on Hiei's face before it erupted into pain and agony._

"He'll have won then." Yusuke said entering the room with all his usually arrogance. Yusuke didn't look much better off. Admittedly his hair wasn't as messy but he still looked a wreck.

_Seconds passed and no one could do anything. Finally Hiei just wasn't there anymore. There was an explosion and he just wasn't there._

"Yusuke- I just can't stay. If it was Kuwabara-"

"I'd fight to avenge him with ever demon I slew." Yusuke growled.

_Kurama went into a bloodlust. He slew the demon slowly and screams and yowls of agony. _

Botan shivered at the memory. She had been there as a Healer. Incase anything went wrong. But there were some things she just couldn't heal.

Kurama bowed his head in defeat. His bangs shadowed his eyes so she couldn't see any expression that passed through them.

Koenma burst in the room and every one took a minuet to glower at him. He hadn't been seen since he gave the mission.

"Why so glum?" He asked his mouth kept twitching at odd angles.

"Hiei's dead." Yusuke said.

"No." Koenma said. His mouth twitching into a smile. "No he's not. It took ages to find him but he's not dead. Kurama's head shot up so fast that Botan pause in mid jubilant thought to wonder about whiplash.

"Where?" Kurama said. His eyes were sparked with fire again. Hope.

"No where any one should ever have to go." Koenma said. But Kurama was already badgering them to move.

_(One week later.)_

**Kurama**

Wasteland. Miles of red sandy wasteland and half dead bodies. We had to stop at every one to make sure it wasn't Hiei. Hiei... It had been a week since he heard the news and three days since they had arrived in this hell.

"Kurama." Yusuke called him. His head shot toward him. Yusuke nodded his head toward a hill. He leaped, nimbly as ever, over piles of bodies half alive and single bodies more dead than alive. A hand tried to grab his ankle but he just stepped on the wrist before gaining more speed. Sand whipped at him as he leapt toward Yusuke then over the hill.

Hiei was standing there. The only thing standing for miles. He had his sword in a demons throat and he was covered from head to toe in blood and red sand.

He looked up, his Jagan eye blazing purple and a small smirk spread on his face. Kurama stopped. He was just over the edge of the hill. His red hair whipped into his face and sand blew past him. They paused for a second staring at each other.

"Hello fox." Hiei said breaking the silence. Kurama tried to walk calmly towards Hiei but still felt his legs pulling him faster than he wanted to go. Or maybe not nearly fast enough.

"Hello Hiei." He said calmly. "I thought you were dead." Something passed quickly across Hiei's face as all emotions besides utter scorn do.

"Hn." Kurama almost laughed. Even after the hell this must have been he was still Hiei. Then he thought a second. Thousands of enemies to kill, some would even put up a good fight. Maybe this was more of a vacation to Hiei. "Fox? Are you still there?" Hiei asked gruffly.

"Oh yes. I'm just relieved that your all right." They stood there for a moment. **'Where the hell did Yusuke go?'** Kurama wondered.

**'What's the matter fox? Can't take the quite?'**

**'I was starting to get use to not having to bar all my thoughts.'** Kurama grumbled. Hiei pawed through is thoughts a little bit and Kurama tired to throw up barriers that were knocked aside like stacks of paper. Hiei retreated after going all the way back to Kurama killing the Cat demon in cold blood.

**'Getting sentimental on me fox?' **Hiei laughed in his thoughts. Kurama laughed out loud. His friend would never change it seemed.

"Don't hold my tears against me when they were shed for you."

(( Ok the last line was lame. I really wish I could stop that happy ending but it flew in from no where. Ah well.))


End file.
